What I've Been Lookin' For
by Bhavana331
Summary: Chad and Sonny are a perfect couple... finally together, they're inseparable. But what about Tawni? How far will Tawni go to find her idea of the perfect boyfriend... will she ever realize that her perfect guy... has been there all along? Eventual Tawnico
1. Prologue

**Okay, please do NOT hate me for starting another story- this idea came to me, and I just HAD to use it... stupid me and my lame ideas :D**

**This is also my first story, that doesn't revolve around Chad and Sonny, even though there'll still be plenty of Channy in it : **

**Anyway, here's basically the way I'm going to be updating**

**1) Finishing Titanic: The Channy Adventure**

**2) Updating all my other stories, two stories a day, and once Channy in Paris is done, I will focus on the others. I promise, this will probably be the last story I'm starting, at least until I'm completely done with Titanic :D**

**

* * *

**

**~Prologue~**

**"What I've Been Lookin For"**

**Tawni's Point of View**

We were at the movie premiere after-party of one of Condor Studios' newest flicks: _The 7 Things I Hate about You._

"Hey, Sonny, you thirsty?" Chad asked, his arm around Sonny.

"Actually, I kind of am... how about a..."

"Two Cherry Cokes coming right up," Chad flashed a grin at his girlfriend.

"Aww! You know me so well," Sonny giggled, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Well, that's just another one of my Chad-tastic qualities," Sonny pecked him on the cheek, and just stood there.

"Aren't you coming with me? To get the cokes?"

"Chad, I'll be fine- you're only going to be going to the other side of the room,"

Chad shrugged and left to get the drinks.

A few seconds later, Derek Wilson, a Mack Falls guest star, came up to Sonny.

"Hey, beautiful, what do you say we go upstairs and have some fun?" he asked, winking at her.

Sonny flinched and stepped back, only to bump into Chad.

"Hey, Derek, may I ask why your arm is around my girlfriend?" Chad glared at Derek, putting an arm around Sonny and setting the cokes down.

"_Your_ girlfriend? Oh, sorry, man, didn't know," his face turned red and he walked away, to hit on some blonde chick.

"Next time, you're coming with me, if I ever go back to the coke table," Chad playfully scolded Sonny.

"Chad," Sonny frowned in fake annoyance.

"No, I'm serious," Chad grinned, kissing Sonny softly on the lips. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to you,"

"Fine," Sonny giggled, nuzzling her head in his neck.

"Fine," Chad chuckled, kissing her forehead.

"Good!"

"Good!"

I stared at Sonny and Chad... who were now tossing "Fines and Goods" back and forth to each other, laughing and giggling, and the occasional kiss.

I walked over to a different spot in the room where I didn't have to see "Channy Action" going on.

I sighed, sitting down at an empty chair. Chad was _the_ perfect boyfriend- he was somewhat good looking, could be a jerk at times, but he cared deeply about Sonny, he was strong- if Derek got out of line with Sonny, he could have punched him right then and there. I _really _needed a boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey! I just wanted to take a mini-break from my other stories... here's Chapter One of this one!**

**There will be some Channy in this fic, but it is not a Channy fic- it's a Tawnico or Taco fic :D **

**Haha taco :) Tacos are yummy**

**~Bhavana**

**

* * *

**

**~Chapter 1: Skyler~**

**Sonny's Point of View**

Tawni, Nico, Grady, and I were standing in line for lunch at the Commissary, and I scanned it for Chad- we hadn't seen each other the entire day, which was expected, of course, since both our shows were in the middle of filming our Season Finales. I sighed and turned back to the lunch counter, as Nico, Tawni, Zora, and Grady ordered "Granico" sandwiches for themselves. Nico and Grady had finally gotten Howie to get their sandwiches up on the menu, and today was the first day that they were available.

"Yo, Sonny, you want a Granico, too?" Nico asked, before finalizing their order.

I frowned and opened my mouth to answer, when an arm snaked around my waist, and I felt a pair of soft lips on my cheek. "Howie, the usual, please," Chad flashed him a grin, and he passed us two Chad Sandwiches and bananas fosters.

"Hey, there, CDC," I grinned, pecking him on the lips.

"Why, Sonny, I'm insulted... we haven't seen each other all day and all I get is a peck?"

"Sorry, Chad," I stuck my tongue out at him, before turning back to the sandwiches and fosters, which were now ready.

"I can think of a better way for you to make it up to me," He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, and I playfully slapped his arm, before getting up on my tiptoes to kiss him properly.

Chad wrapped his other arm around my waist, and I threw mine around his neck, and he pulled me closer, and closer, until it was to the point where my feet were no longer touching the ground.

"Ahhem, if you two are done with your little love-fest, you'd notice there's a line behind you," Tawni pointed out the 9 or so people behind us.

Chad set me down, grabbed the tray, and we sat down at the So Random table- we'd sit at the Mack Falls table tomorrow.

"Sonny, are you _sure_ you'd rather eat a Drama Pants sandwich than try the first ever- _Granico_?" Grady asked, looking at his Granico with wonder.

I eyed my Chad sandwich, then looked at Grady's pouty face.

"Fine," I gave in, grinning, and I took a teeny bite of the Granico.

Pretty soon, I felt my throat dry up, and my eyes furiously watered. I frantically placed my hands around my neck, as if trying to tell people that I was possibly choking.

Chad immediately sprung into action, throwing his arms around my waist and executing the Hiemlich Maneuver.

I finally felt something fly out of my mouth, and I collapsed into Chad's arms, as he soothingly rubbed my back and held a bottle of water to my lips.

"Cloudy, Rainy, WHAT is your problem? What the heck was in that sandwich that Sonny would choke on it?" Chad asked, rocking me in his arms, and glaring at Nico and Grady.

"Well, it appears she choked on a chunk of peanut-butter and mayo covered sardines," Zora concluded, examining the chunk of the sandwich that had flew out of my mouth and on to the table.

"Eww... I'm not eating that anymore," Tawni frowned, pushing her Granico away.

"And we're not serving them anymore," Howie called, from the lunch counter. "I thought you guys told me there weren't anymore peanut butter sardines in your sandwich!" He frowned, packaging up the sandwiches which were sitting on the counter, tossing them in the trash.

"Yeah- these are peanut butter and _mayo_ covered sardines," Nico attempted to defend his sandwich, before plopping down on his chair in defeat.

"You people make me sick," Tawni muttered, picking at her salad.

"My exact thoughts," Chad grumbled, taking a sip of his cola.

"No, Cooper, I was talking about you and Sonny," Tawni frowned at us.

"Us?" I stared at Tawni, thinking of all the possible reasons that she would be mad at me and Chad.

"Yes, you two, making me sick with all your lovey-dovey talk, the constant kissing, caring for each other, but to top it off, you two haven't even changed- Chad's still an egotistical jerk and Sonny's still the quirky farm-girl from Wisconsin. Selena's right- you two are PERFECT for each other," Tawni spat, attacking her salad with her fork.

"Heh, I still don't get why you're mad at us," Chad smirked, putting an arm around me.

"It's not fair... I'm pretty enough for a boyfriend," Tawni whined, comically sobbing over her salad.

I smiled, suddenly understanding. "Tawni, you're going to find someone someday, okay?"

"But I want someone now!!"

Chad rolled his eyes. "Skyler!" He called to his castmate from across the room.

Skyler walked over, with a confused expression on his face. "Blondie, Skyler, Skyler, Blondie- make with the happy! Now leave us alone," Chad chuckled, getting Howie to package our food, before taking my hand and leading me out of the Commissary.

"Where are we going?" I asked, getting into his car, laughing.

"Anywhere they aren't," he chuckled, pecking my cheek and driving off into the direction of Lookout Mountain. "How's a Lookout Mountain picnic sound to you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sounds perfect," I grinned, scooting a bit closer to him, as we drove off.

**Tawni's Point of View**

I eyed the Mackenzie Falls boy in front of me, and I had to admit, he was pretty cute.

"Um, Hello, Tawni, right?" He asked, putting out his hand.

"Yeah, it's Tawni," I nodded, shaking his hand and flipping my hair.

"Heh, kind of figured your name wasn't Blondie, and I've watched So Random enough to guess your name," He smiled, sheepishly, digging his hands into his pockets.

"You watch So Random?" I asked, surprised anyone from the Falls would watch their rival show.

"Don't tell my cast, but ever since Sonny joined, the show has gotten so much better, that sometimes Chad and I will just hang out and watch it on Tuesday nights- when you guys air new episodes- we've been doing that for the past 2 years, since Sonny joined," he whispered, taking the seat next to me.

"But Sonny and Chad have only been going out for one year... you mean Chad's been watching it even before they finally got together?"

Skyler nodded, and we both burst into laughter.

"What's that?" He asked, referring to the pinkish-yellow, with flecks of green filling in Nico and Grady's sandwich.

"That's... my lunch," I took my sandwich and tossed it into the trash can behind me.

"I can get you a steak, if you want," He smiled, getting up to go over to Howie. I grabbed his hand and pulled him back down.

"It's fine, for now, anyways," we grinned at each other, before he rubbed the back of his head with his hand, nervously.

"So... you want to go to the Laker's Game tomorrow? I hear Chad has courtside tickets again- we can make a it a double date- Channy can come along, if it makes you feel more comfortable," He offered, taking a sip of his cappuccino.

"Um, I'd rather not- I had a bad experience involving my date and some kiss-cam-canoodling about a year ago, plus, I'm not that big of a basketball fan," I told him, chuckling to myself.

"You're not a basketball fan? Um... that's a little... strange," He looked as if he was at loss for words.

"Strange? You're the one who's strange- ever heard of conditioner?" I asked, motioning to his dried-out hair.

"I didn't come over here to be insulted, okay? Maybe I should just leave," He frowned, getting up.

"Maybe you should!" I shot back.

"Way ahead of you, Tawni- and forget about getting steaks!" He yelled, leaving the commissary in a huff.

Nico, Zora, and Grady were sitting across from us at the table, and they had seen the whole scene unfold.

"Tawni's Attempt at A Boyfriend... Take 1... is a failure," Zora marked down a tally on a whiteboard that she seemed to whip out of nowhere, and I frowned.

"It's fine, Tawn- so the first guy didn't work out... there's plenty of other guys at the studios," Nico reassured me, putting an arm around my shoulders.

"Thanks, Nico," I smiled, and walked out of the Commissary, over to my dressing room- I seriously needed a mirror break.

* * *

**There you go! The actual Chapter 1 :)**

**Did you guys like Sonny's POV, or would you prefer it to be Tawni's POV? **

**You know what to do... read and review!**

**~Bhavana  
**


End file.
